


Atlas y el Ángel Caído

by Hyakka



Category: Naruto
Genre: Canon Compliant, Light Angst, M/M, Manga Spoilers, Melancholy, my present for Sasuke's birthday 2016
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-23
Updated: 2016-07-23
Packaged: 2018-07-26 05:11:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7561699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hyakka/pseuds/Hyakka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pequeño one-shot para celebrar el cumpleaños de Sasuke.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Atlas y el Ángel Caído

La tenue luz de la luna entraba a través de las ventanas en la Oficina del Hokage como una silenciosa ola, bañando con su suave manto el cuerpo durmiente del portador de la emblemática capa, capa que abrazaba su ancha espalda curvada de un blanco puro, blanco puro que realzaba los _kanji_ del rojo más intenso bordados en la tela como una llama incandescente, una marca de poder que sellaba la voluntad de su portador, que cargaba al Hokage con el deber de velar por los demás por encima de todo, cargando su espalda ancha y sus hombros fuertes con el más pesado de los deberes, convirtiéndolo así en el Atlas de Konoha.

 

Pasos silenciosos como la noche, sandalias gastadas, uñas llenas de barro seco. Una silueta negra y sin sonido, escurridiza como un ocelote, de movimientos inteligentes y meditados como los de un cuervo. Paso a paso, paso a paso. Cada vez más cerca de la figura del Hokage. Una mano, cubierta por un guante, de uñas estropeadas, pequeñas cicatrices viejas y ya olvidadas en los dedos, antiguos callos y piel endurecida escondidos en la palma vestida.

 

Los dedos de un _shinobi_ , un guerrero, un asesino. Un protector. Y un amigo. Una caricia frágil en la mejilla, con la punta de la yema del dedo medio, recorriendo una de las marcas. Las marcas del Kyuubi. De la bestia. Las marcas que hacían al Hokage Naruto. Y que llevaron a Naruto a ser Hokage.

 

Un cuerpo agotado se remueve lentamente, demasiado poco. No tiene fuerzas para despertar. Para volver.

 

Los dedos sigilosos prosiguen su ruta. Mejilla arriba. Rozan la sien, recorren la ceja suavemente, despeinando el vello rubio en su ida, alisándolo de nuevo en su vuelta. Una caricia sutil alrededor del ojo, siguiendo el camino que marca el hueso. Deslizándose por la piel blanda y agradable en una línea paralela al puente de la nariz, hasta llegar al labio superior, su destino. Dedos indecisos se detienen, abandonados por su inicial valentía. La suavidad insoportable.

 

La inconsciencia se torna consciencia cuando del más allá el aroma más reconfortante del universo empapa su alma, atravesándola como si fuese de papel, y lo trae de vuelta a la torre. Un aroma impregnado en su alma desde que era un niño. Un aroma que jamás podrá olvidar. El único aroma al que puede considerar algo semejante a un hogar. Un aroma de matices cambiantes, más fuerte ahora que en la infancia de su portador. Sasuke.

 

Párpados se mueven sin ser capaces de abrirse, se mueven una y otra vez, pero su peso es tan grande. Cejas rubias se arrugan, molestas y espesas, tratando de forzar a los párpados a abrirse, o a permanecer sellados. A tomar una decisión que detenga la angustia.

 

Una mano, de palma ancha, se desliza lenta y sinuosa como una serpiente, por la madera fresca y resistente del escritorio sobre el que descansaba. Finalmente, como un deportista al correr para lograr impulso, gana fuerzas y da su mejor salto. Palma y dedos se aferran con fuerza a tela y dedos. Dedos que atrapan los suyos y los sostienen con eficacia, con calidez, en un agarre estable.

 

Los ojos de Naruto se abren lentamente, sus párpados se baten como las alas de una mariposa, con movimientos frágiles y constantes, tratando de avanzar. Sus cejas se desarrugan. Los iris de un azul en calma, pastel, dejando que sean los iris negro que se encuentran con ellos los que resplandezcan gloriosos en la inmensidad de la noche.

 

—¿Sasuke…?

 

Labios finos, estropeados por el excesivo castigo del clima, se curvan con dificultad en una tímida casi invisible sonrisa.

 

—Sí. Soy yo.

 

Los ojos del Hokage se enfocan, poco a poco, despacio, a medida que comienza a volver del más allá.

 

El aroma de Sasuke se torna más oloroso a medida que el cuerpo de Naruto recupera uno a uno sus sentidos, la consciencia de sí mismo. Su aspecto desharrapado más nítido. La calidez de sus dedos en los suyos, en su mano, más poderosa. El relucir de sus ojos más hipnótico.

 

El cuerpo agotado, el cuerpo de Atlas, comienza a erguirse. La figura oscura resplandece como un ser de otro mundo a la luz de la luna, un ángel caído del cielo, un ángel manchado de sangre y mugre. Tan celestial como en el momento de su creación. Atrayéndole, elevándolo, arrancándolo de sus cadenas. Ofreciéndole unos minutos de perfección divina. Porque es solo durante la noche, en la oscuridad, en el silencio, que la luz de la luna les permite reunirse bajo su magia y celebrar su reencuentro. Miradas anhelantes, gestos sutiles, un amor que los une más allá de la Tierra y del ahora. Una unión de las almas, tan profunda y poderosa, ridiculizando las mundanas uniones del corazón. Y es solo durante esa unión del alma que Atlas puede dejar el peso del Mundo dormir silencioso y recomponer su cuello y sus hombros y sentirse de nuevo un todo.

 

—¿Qué haces aquí?

 

Párpados baten pestañas negras, escondiendo unos instantes la inteligencia brillante de los iris de la noche. El instante se desvanece deprisa y sus ojos se encuentran de nuevo. Se observan unos a otros. Manos unidas. Hablan sin necesidad de palabras.

 

—He venido a buscarlo.

 

Confusión opaca el azul apagado del cielo durmiente. Una mano sujeta la otra, con más fuerza.

 

—¿A quién?

 

El ángel nocturno no alarga su pena.

 

—Mi regalo de cumpleaños.

 

Los ojos de Naruto se abren con sorpresa, con entendimiento. Su cerebro de humano absorbe rápido el significado de las palabras, la importancia que carga su simpleza.

 

Movimientos silenciosos como la noche acercan el otro cuerpo a su cuerpo. Labios fragmentados y rasposos acarician los suyos, suave, suave, un roce sutil. Tan irreal como un sueño ligero. No, no. No es suficiente. Con él nunca nada es suficiente. Esa sed eterna jamás será saciada.

 

Una mano fuerte rodea su nuca cubierta de sucio cabello, largo, espeso, oscuro. Labios suaves como la luz de la luna insisten con fuerza, con la vitalidad propia de un ser perteneciente al mundo luminoso del día.

 

Lenguas húmedas, cálidas, tan humanas y reales, se reencuentran. Se reconocen la una a la otra, se saludan con la timidez de los amantes largamente separados; entonces comienzan su apasionada danza de desesperación.

 

Labios se acarician, tratando de retenerse unos a otros, de eternizar lo efímero.

 

Respiraciones agitadas mueven sus pechos, dominan sus cuerpos.

 

Iris e iris se reencuentran.

 

—Gracias. Es un bonito presente. Lo atesoraré.

 

El cielo se cierra. Los labios imposiblemente suaves se curvan tristes hacia la tierra.

 

—Feliz cumpleaños, Sasuke.

 

Una mano callosa, marcada con heridas antiguas, cubierta por la tela de un guante, se escapa como las olas por entre sus dedos.

 

Pasos silenciosos, avanzan por las baldosas de la Oficina del Hokage, como la muerte, sin ser oídos, irreales, oscuros y mágicos, y tan reales como la misma existencia.

 

—Nos vemos. Cúidate, Naruto.

 

—Sí. Tú también. Cúidate, Sasuke.

 

 _Vuelve pronto_ , dice su corazón, pero no su lengua.

 

Y es que Naruto ha desaparecido con Sasuke. Y ya solo queda, en la Oficina del Hokage, Atlas, con su capa de un blanco puro y los _kanji_ de un rojo incandescente, cargada pesadamente sobre sus espaldas.


End file.
